


Convalescence

by CaseyMarie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU where I ignore dr3 in favour of my own plot, F/F, Post-Canon, Spoilers, untagged characters only have one or two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Recovery takes time. After waking up from the program everyone recovers at their own pace, slowly fitting back into a normal life, at least, as normal as they could get.





	Convalescence

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just a synonym for recover, I wanted to sound fancy, I am a fraud.

"Mikan Tsumiki, could you tell me what you remember of Chiaki Nanami?" the sudden voice droned, interrupting Mikan from what she was doing.

She jumped, only her nurse's care stopping her from dropping the pills she was clutching. She had taken it up upon herself to look after the various medical supplies and usually took small amounts of pleasure in doing so. This was just a smaller medical closet, she would've overlooked it if it wasn't the closest room in her need for an escape from Saionji who still refused to forgive her for what had happened. Koizumi promised she was getting better but Mikan didn't mind. She'd committed such a cruel act, if Saionji was to never forgive her would that really be so bad? She preferred the incessant insults over stony silence.

"Kamukura," she squeaked, quickly placing down the bottle on the nearest shelf. The incorrect shelf but surely Kamukura's task overrode hers in importance without question.

The body of Hinata stared back, his monochrome eyes blank. Visually it was difficult to tell who was in charge, although usually Hinata wasn't able to hold control for long, but Kamukura had made a habit of only referring to his classmates using their full name for a reason no one could understand and he hadn't decided to share.

He said nothing and she quickly hurried to answer his original question. "N-Nanami?" Mentioning the AI had become a sort a taboo. Everyone - excluding a few asocial students or those who had 'died' too early to form too many real bonds - had grown so close to her, only for Nanami to be the sole victim to not survive the program, her AI lost along with Enoshima's, another taboo name. Still, the memories everyone had of the gamer were fond. "She was so very kind, even taking time out of her day to play video games with s-someone like me. A-And she's slow sometimes, both when s-speaking and understanding certain things and at times she could be blunt without realising but it's okay because she's just so nice and smart and p-pretty."

Mikan fiddled nervously with the end of her bandage, her gaze skirting around the room. Was that what he wanted or had she already failed him in one of the few talks they'd even had. Any moment he was bound to chastise her idiocy and do  _something_ as punishment, whatever he pleased as she was ready to give. But instead she watched him nod silently from the corner of her eye and leave the room, his only words being his original greeting. She blinked owlishly at his retreating figure, slowly returning to her previous task, her movements sluggish, as if she was in a trance. Nanami was not someone she had thought of in a long time.

* * *

 "Yo, Tsumiki, you got any stuff for headaches?" Souda asked, glancing in from the doorway of the main medical wing.

She glanced up from Owari, who'd originally protested loudly that she didn't need looking after over some scratch until Mikan had dragged her in, insisting a wound so deep was definitely not a scratch, and nodded quickly. "I-It should be clearly labelled. The bottom shelf of the cupboard closest to you."

He nodded, ducking in front of said cupboard. Owari propped herself up on her elbows, much to Mikan's distress, and grinned at the mechanic. "So what's got you all holed up lately?"

"Please stay lying down," Mikan said, though her worry was not as high as the first time Owari had done it.

Souda scratched his head, looking over the instructions on the back of the pill bottle. "Y'know, that Kamukura guy's got me doing a thing. I think it's supposed to be kept quiet but he never really said I couldn't tell you."

Owari nodded, earning a more forceful repeat of the earlier order from Mikan. "C'mon, can't keep all the secrets to yourself."

"We're building Chiaki."

_What._

"What?! Kazu, you serious?" Owari asked, completely leaving the bed now.

Mikan stared at the now empty bed, her mind simultaneously blank and running a mile a minute. It made sense, it matched up with Kamukura's previous question but... something like this. Something like Nanami. She giggled softly.

"H-Hey, Akane, let go!" Souda shouted.

"This is amazing, you guys can actually do it?" Owari replied instead.

"I think so. I'm mostly in charge of the body, he's handling the AI," he explained. "S-Seriously, let g-"

Both fell silent. Mikan supposed it was because of her rising laughter. Possibly. Souda was always jumpy anyway, jumpy around her, around Kamukura, around Hanamura, around so many people, did it really matter what he thought of her? He wasn't her beloved. The only one that mattered was her beloved. She was everything, always, the only one for Mikan.

Of course, Owari's version of damage control always amounted to the same thing. Mikan snapped out of her stupor with a slap to the cheek and she gaped at her clenched hands. Her cheek stung, the usual reaction to a slap.

"Oi, Mikan, you awake now?" she asked.

Mikan glanced around the room slowly. Souda was gone, she guessed he'd gone to tell on her, the watches over her would start again until they thought she was stable. She didn't look at Owari. "S-Sorry."

Owari frowned, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Well I proved I'm fine so I can go now, yeah?"

Mikan nodded, humming softly in agreement. Owari walked out, the soft slide of door telling Mikan that she was alone. She stood up, methodically putting everything she'd used on Owari.

Enoshima was another person that she hadn't thought of in a long time.

* * *

 "Are there many games you like to play? I was recently taught how to play Blackjack by Fuyuhiko so I am excited to try my luck against someone new," Sonia said, brandishing a deck of cards with a determined expression.

Mikan didn't really care about card games. "I-If that's what you'd like."

"Splendid!" Sonia glanced around the room, her eyes stopping on the small table by Mikan's hospital bed. "We can play on this."

Mikan had been confined to the hospital again, her cottage remaining empty after only being lived in for two days. The room wasn't exactly unpleasant, it was one of the best the hospital had to offer, but considering the general state of the hospital that wasn't exactly a big accomplishment. Many buildings on the three islands everyone had chosen to access had some sort of damage. The hospital on the third island had been hit the hardest and while it was larger than in the simulation the damaged rooms made it feel only slightly more spacious.

They played until Koizumi came in to take over for Sonia. Mikan lost every game.

* * *

 "You're the only one who hasn't gone to see Nanami," Komaeda said, not even starting with a greeting.

Mikan kept her eyes trained on the buffet of breakfast foods Hanamura had laid out for everyone. He did it almost every morning and night, some meals more fancy than others but most staying simple outside of special occasions. At first the chef almost had a sort of aversion to cooking, jumpy and stammering whenever he came near a kitchen. He had calmed down drastically over the past two weeks.

"I can see her after breakfast if it's a p-problem," she said.

"I wouldn't dare try and tell an Ultimate such as yourself what to do, I just found it curious." Komaeda found a lot of things curious.

When he'd first woken up he was like a different person to Mikan. Those who had survived the killing game had a different say in the matter. He'd become so much more condescending, had no patience for anyone, including himself, and even went as far as to make a mocking comment to Hanamura about his involvement in the killings. Komaeda was the one person who'd been watched over longer than herself.

At Mikan's lack of answer he chuckled. "Ah, I suppose my word doesn't mean much to anyone. Although, after almost a week of being awake she's looking forward to meeting you again."

* * *

 When Mikan finally saw Nanami it was the day after her conversation with Komaeda, at breakfast yet again.

"Mikan? Hajime told me you... always ate after everyone else," she said, her words slow, slower than before.

Mikan spun around fast enough to bring on a small headache. Standing hesitantly in the doorway of the hotel was Nanami, such a true to life recreation, so realistic, that she almost collapsed on the spot. Nanami was smiling at her.

"After you didn't come to see me I wanted you to be the first to see me in my body... at least, first after Kazuichi and Hajime," Nanami continued.

"N-Nanami," Mikan murmured, incapable of piecing together enough thought to say anything else.

Nanami frowned at that and it was such a lifelike frown that Mikan couldn't even find room to worry about what she'd done wrong. "Chiaki's fine, we're friends... maybe."

Mikan's lip trembled, feeling the small swell of tears start, threatening to spill over. "Chiaki."

And then the tears did spill over and then she did collapse and then breakfast was forgotten as they sat together in the hotel, Mikan crouched on the ground with scarily realistic arms holding her close.

* * *

 "It's weird seeing you alone," Pekoyama of all people commented.

Mikan had similar feelings about Pekoyama. After awakening from the program she and Kuzuryuu were practically joined at the hip, developing dependencies that left them unstable when apart. It had grown better and Pekoyama had began to come out of her asocial shell, growing as a real person rather than Kuzuryuu's tool. Still, they tended to stay together when possible.

"Wh-What?"

"Being separated from Chiaki, it's strange," Pekoyama explained.

Mikan had admittedly spent more time with Chiaki, more than she had spent willingly with anyone else since she'd woken up. Mikan would seek out Chiaki whenever the latter wasn't talking with someone else and stay with her until someone else came along. Otherwise she stayed holed up in her cottage or where she was now, in the medical of the central island's main building. Usually the third island's hospital would be on that list but it was easier for Chiaki if Mikan stayed on the central island so that was what she did.

"We've been apart before," Mikan said.

"I don't usually see you during those times," Pekoyama said.

They didn't see much of each other anyway. Mikan nodded shortly, returning to the clipboard in her hand that specified everything that should be in the medical wing. Pekoyama left promptly.

* * *

Chiaki frowned, staring at the game console with an almost lonely expression. "It's been getting better, precision with my fingers is the hardest to adapt to."

They'd played several games and while Chiaki still retained her gaming talent even Mikan had come close to beating her in several while Chiaki struggled with more precise actions or finger taxing controls. Whenever Mikan began to stop playing as seriously, giving Chiaki a further lead, the other would seem to sense it immediately and request she try her best. Still, her best wasn't very good.

"You're a-amazing, Chiaki," Mikan said, putting her own console to the side.

She smiled, something that caused a warm swirling feeling in Mikan's stomach that was usually left ignored. "Thanks, you've been getting better as well."

"Because of you teaching me, if it wasn't for you I'd still be u-useless," she said.

"Don't... say that. You're definitely not useless, I think," Chiaki said.

Mikan flushed a soft pink. "Th-Thank you."

* * *

The imposter frowned, their arms crossed firmly over their chest. "I've come to inform you of a meeting in the communications office. Izuru requested everyone to be there."

Mikan stumbled to her feet, nodding quickly. "Okay, thank you."

They nodded in return, marching off towards someone else's cottage instead of the central island, presumably to find more people. No one really knew how to act around them when they first woke up. Their identity was a lie, their whole existence was unknown. It wasn't until Togami left that the imposter decided to retake that persona and everyone had slowly accepted that. Togami wasn't aware that his identity had been stolen yet again.

Mikan only vaguely knew the way, she'd never had a reason to visit the communications office other than the single broadcast that had involved the whole class. Usually private broadcasts were made by Kamukura and the occasional presence of Sonia, the two surest speakers. Anything discussed during those meetings were later shared with everyone else but no one else really needed to be there.

When Mikan arrived Souda was talking with Saionji and Koizumi, cowering behind his beanie while Koizumi tried to calm the stream of insults the taller girl was firing out. It had disorientated Mikan when her most frequent bully suddenly appeared taller and more mature - at least visually - rather than much shorter. It had been disorientating for a lot of people really but as Saionji's insults were directed at anyone who looked at her too long everyone realised how little she'd really changed. There was change though, even if Mikan still got a heavy stream of abuse Saionji had mellowed out around more people, appearing closer to how friendly she was with Koizumi depending on her mood. Her mood was never good when around Mikan.

"Oh gross, you were invited too?" Saionji commented, looking disgusted at the mere sight of Mikan coming down the corridor. 

"I-I'm sorry, I would leave but I don't th-think I'm allowed to," Mikan said, staying a healthy distance away.

"You think?" Saionji spat. "I didn't realise you were smart enough to actually do that."

"Hiyoko," Koizumi chastised.

Saionji stared down at her, stubbornly narrowing her eyes. "Whatever. I'll listen to whatever big sis Mahiru tells me!"

She latched onto Koizumi's arm and grinned at her rapid blush spreading across her cheeks. Kazuichi excused himself quickly and the three girls followed. Chiaki was there, along with everyone else, excluding the imposter and Mioda. Mikan was happy to see Mioda missing, even if she would arrive soon. Mikan had been relieved over the familiar harassment from Saionji but after the first few days of complete avoidance Mioda had gone back to how she'd treated her in the program, like nothing had ever happened, like Mikan hadn't murdered her in cold blood. Mikan avoided her when possible.

Chiaki was talking to the body of Hinata at the front of the room. Mikan wanted to scuttle towards her but putting herself near the centre of attention was less than desirable. Instead she sat herself in her a chair furthest in the back, hidden in the dark of the corner to fidget with her bandages. Bandages were no longer uncommon in their group, everyone having multiple injuries, self afflicted or otherwise, from their time as despairs. The easiest way to deal with them was to hide them behind bandages or clothing when they couldn't be quickly healed and that's what everyone did. It was simpler to pretend they could forget than face the truth everywhere they looked.

"Yoohoo, it's Ibuki~! I was jamming too hard to hear Byakuya knocking away on my door," she called, gaining everyone's attention with her usual loud presence.

Kamukura didn't even acknowledge she'd entered, making it obvious it was him in charge rather than Hinata, instead immediately starting up the broadcast. It always took a minute to get it started but everyone stayed silent until the increasingly familiar face of Naegi flashed onto the screen.

"Hello, Makoto Naegi speaking," he greeted. "I assume this is about what we talked about last time?"

Last time. Yesterday. Apparently Kamukura had proposed the idea of helping out at Towa City, calming down the people living there and taking out the lingering Monokumas. Naegi had been hesitant, especially since his sister and her partner had reported having everything relatively under control and the obvious. They were still widely known as Ultimate Despair. In a place as hostile as Towa City there was no telling the reaction that would be had. Sonia had persisted, talking about how she wanted to mend the world she'd helped destroy and weakened Naegi's resolve. Now he was in a conference with sixteen students all in various levels of anticipation towards leaving the island.

"My superiors are still firmly against the idea of you still being alive, let alone coming back to Japan. I'm sure if I put forward this idea it would be rejected immediately but if you were able to return Towa City to its previous state then they - and the rest of the world - could see your hope in action. Still," he said, slowing down as his point did, "going behind their back for a second time won't end in my favour."

"We wouldn't want to put you in danger, but I am positive we could help," Sonia said, taking one of her hands from Tanaka's and raising it with a determined smile.

"Yeah..." Naegi agreed awkwardly. "I've sent a boat over to pick you up. Please try to not cause too much of a fuss, I wanna keep this as quiet as possible."

Kamukura nodded. "Thank you for your time," he said, cutting off the connection straight afterwards.

Conversation started up immediately. Everyone was talking loudly to everyone else. Leaving the island was a big step and an unexpected one. They all knew some of the things happening at Towa City and while it wasn't pleasant it was different to the place they'd stayed peacefully for three weeks while the rest of the world suffered because of them. Chiaki raised her hand not talking for almost a whole minute while everyone quietened down.

"So what now, Hajime?" she asked.

Kamukura stared back blankly, not reacting to the wrong name being used. "We wait for the boat to arrive."

Chiaki somehow seemed satisfied with that answer. His answer spurred Owari to holler out a challenge towards Nidai and they charged out, followed by almost everyone else going to do their own thing. When everything finally calmed down there were two people left, Chiaki and Mikan. Even Kamukura had left, dragged out in conversation about Towa City.

Chiaki smiled, walking towards Mikan. "Are you excited?"

"Are you coming?" Mikan replied.

"Of course."

"Then ye-" Mikan broke herself off, feeling herself heat up at what she almost admitted. She changed the subject rapidly. "Why did you call Kamukura that?"

"Hajime?" she asked. "I think it helps him stay in touch... maybe. He's overwhelmed by all the talents, I just want to remind him that he's still Hajime..."

She didn't know if it would help but it the possibility that it could was there and Chiaki was the one who thought of it. Mikan smiled, just a small upturn of her lips. "I think it's a good idea."

* * *

The female Naegi shrugged, her hands lazily perched on her hips. "I'm sure you guys can help, we're a little short on room though."

"Are we even sure they won't just cause more mess?" Fukawa asked sourly.

"Touko~!" Naegi whined, turning around with a wave of her hands. "Don't be so pessimistic. Any help is good help!"

"I truly thank you for your hospitality," Sonia said, bowing slightly.

She looked flustered. "It's not like we own the place, you don't have to thank us."

"We'll have this place in good shape in no time!" Nidai roared with laughter.

Akane pumped an arm up. "You've got that right, coach!"

"Such dark energy over a large area, calling a dark lord such as myself was the only reasonable solution," Gundam said.

Mahiru smiled halfheartedly. "They didn't really call us out, we came by ourselves."

Naegi grinned, pulling a pose similar to one Sonia was fond of during her own determined speeches. "Sounds great! Let's get this sorted."

* * *

There were eight rooms. Most of them had two beds but there were three with only one. Saionji was quick to volunteer herself and Koizumi taking one together and Owari and Sonia decided they could easily share a bed. Hanamura had let it be very well known he was happy to share a bed if any ladies were willing but no one took him up on that offer. In the end Chiaki had nominated Mikan and her to share, leaving the latter bright pink as the conversation finished.

Mikan sat on the end of the bed, fidgeting slightly and purposely not looking at Chiaki. Chiaki sat next to her. "We don't have to share the bed if it bothers you... since I'm a robot I don't really need to sleep."

Chiaki's lack of humanity never came up that often. Souda had almost gushed nonstop for the first few days, impressed at the quality he and Kamukura were able to achieve and would talk to anyone free to listen about how she worked, using a lot of technical terms that no one really understood. After that everyone accepted Chiaki as a real human and it wasn't really disputed apart from times like this.

She stood up again and Mikan latched at her arm, holding it carefully. "N-No! It's f-fine."

Chiaki blinked slowly, opening her mouth even slower. Mikan's face burned, what was she doing?

She let go immediately. "Aah- I'm sorry for being so p-presumptuous! You probably d-don't want to share a bed with someone like m-me."

"Stop saying that." Chiaki frowned. "You're a wonderful person, I think."

 Mikan rubbed softly at her eyes, sniffling softly. "Th-Thank you."

"You wanna go to sleep?" Chiaki asked. Mikan nodded slowly.

It was a small bed. Mikan kept herself pressed up against the wall, giving Chiaki as much room as possible, which still wasn't much. In moments like this it where it was easy to tell that Chiaki was a robot. However human like her skin looked and even felt at times she was cold and there were some spots, especially on her face, that just looked fake. It was easy to miss but hard to ignore. Still, Mikan couldn't stop the want to get closer. It made sense, someone like her could only find love in the unluckiest places.

"I like this..." she murmured.

Chiaki smiled. "Me too."

Mikan sniffled again, shaking her head the best she could. "I-I like in a different way, in a g-gross way. I l-like you s-so much and you're n-not even r-real."

She was slowly devolving into a stuttering mess. Chiaki said nothing.

"Even if you were y-you'd probably h-hate me for liking you like th-this. A-And I made you s-sleep with me for such a s-selfish reason," Mikan stammered.

Chiaki moved closer, reaching to hold Mikan's hands in her own. They were so close. In moments like these could Mikan pretend her own body heat was coming from Chiaki? That she had the warmth of a real person comforting her in her time in insecurity?

"Me too. I really like you Mikan. I don't know emotions like you do, mine are more warped, I have to learn things from everyone else around me if I want to pretend I fit in. But with you I feel so nice... I like you a lot."

Mikan stared. They both stared, deep into each other's eyes. This wasn't expected, what had been expected was Mikan getting kicked out for being disgusting or Chiaki leaving herself, not wanting to stay so close to someone like her. Instead they'd gotten even closer, no room left between them.

She smiled hesitantly, tears sliding down her face slowly. "Thank you, I l-love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have slaved over this fic for almost two days straight, I never want to think about it again. I'm always intimidated by long fics so the quality probably dipped in multiple places but... meh.
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, this whole fic originated because I wanted an excuse to have them share a bed, I am weak for bed sharing.


End file.
